Mangekyou Sasuke: This Is My Bloodline
by Quando
Summary: The Follow up of Magenkyou Sasuke: Orochimaru's Last orders. Itachi had not die during the battle between himself and his brother, but Itachi believes now...Sasuke's capacity has reached a maximum, the Uchiha clan is no more.
1. Chapter 1

;Chapter 1;

"Itachi-kun" A deep, raspy voice chimmed from the darkness.

"Orochimaru isn't dead..yeah.. It will be troublesome, finding him again..hm.." Another stated, a female voice this time.

"He has also gotten his hands on the Mangekyou, I assume."

"...NO" Itachi responded finally, defending himself from the blame that was obviously about to be bestowed apon him.

"Now that Sasuke has the Mangekyou, there is nothing Orochimaru can do. Sasuke's capacity has grown tremendously sinse we last met as children. My kage Bunshin was unable to keep up with him, the outcome of this is obvious, as he is still alive." Itachi mummbled opening his large eyes that seemed to give off a dangerous glow within the dark stalagtite cave's bowls. The current meeting place of the Akatsuki members. Though completely shurouded in darkness the outlines of the dark red clouds, and the eyes of each akatsuki member glowed viciously staring each other down with the exact same amount of killing intent as they would an enemy or Hunter-Nin.

The feeling of silent intensity within the cave was enough to make any one go crazy, they had not spoken a word for over 10 seconds now, this was odd. Itachi then knew what had happened, the news about Sasuke's gaining the Mangekyou had caught them off guard.

"Even still..with or without your brothers help, Orochimaru is someone who will not be killed easily. We are on our last year, and we still have not gotten the Kyuubi's powers yet, Itachi. This was your job after all, your little brother is the cloest to Naruto and you're the only person strong enough to take on the both of them at the same time. The fact that this mission hasn't been accomplished yet is partially your fault, Itachi..." That deep raspy voice once again spoke out these words, completely ignoring the fact that he was looking Itachi square in the eyes, a mistake he knew he was making, but knew better than to think Itachi would dare use the Mangekyou on another Akatsuki member.

"You're right...It is my fault that the kyuubi's abilities aren't without our grasps yet, but you must take into account all the things I must deal with while going for the Kyuubi. Sasuke, the godaime hokage, Naruto, and the other Konoha Ninja that stand so strongly at his side. Your missions have all been easy compared to what I have on my shoulders. I dont ask for you to give me a little more leway, but I am warning you...do NOT make me out to be a failure."

in a rage, Itachi's voice remained calm.

"Itachi-Kun.." Kisame spoke from the side of him in a slightly concerned tone. Kisame was known for being a time bomb, and attacking innocent people for the simplest of reasons, but when it came to Itachi being upset he was always the first to catch it and would immediately pick on on trying to keep him happy, otherwise he was sure everyone would be killed.

"Kisame.."

"Yes?"

"Deidara..."

"hm..."

"I am taking the both of you with me, back to Konohagakure for this final attempt at getting what we want, Deidara, because your missions are complete there should be no trouble with helping me out." Itachi said, asking, but also demanding Deidara come along. With that, Itachi's glowing eyes and cloak lining quickly faded from the scene with a small whistling noise, soon followed by Deidara and Kisame.

"Sasori..it wasn't wise to talk to stare Itachi in the eyes like that. Those eyes of his are the reason he's in the Akatsuki, you should remember tha-"

"It doesn't matter..." Sasori interrupted the other man in a very angry, possibly annoyed tone.

"Itachi plans to kill us all I can feel it coming from him. He cares nothing about the Akatsuki...It is to be expected of him, the man who killed his intire clan leaving only his brother to bring it back to its original glory...

"Uchiha...Itachi..." Sasori mummbled, then faded away just as Kisame, Deidara and Itachi had. Along with the remaining three Akatsuki-ninja who hadn't said a word, but understood what they must do. As horrible as it would sound to them, they were sure that they would eventually have to kill Itachi before Itachi killed them, but they needed Sasuke and the Konoha JOunin out of the way first, so they could get to Naruto and the Kyuubi quicker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

BOOM!

BLAM!

KER-SMASH!

"Naruto-sempai!" A small female childs voice exclaimed with a worried, yet innocent tone to it. The ground had a small crater in it, rocks pulled up from the ground and sticking upwards into the air like boulders, Grass peeled away from its foundation and turnt up. Naruto gasped and spit just a little bit of blood up and paused for a moment, looking into the blue diamoned Blaze people called the Sky, or heaven to some. He jerked himself up from the crater and rose to his feet, whiping the blood from his mouth and glaring at a small male child infront of him. The Child was about 4'2" he had long blue hair, deep black eyes with a small rainbow ring around his pupils, Smooth naturally tan skin that seemed to gleam in the sunlight just as strongly as the sun beamed down apon it. The wind gusted once, causing the boys hair to shoot backwards some, thus eccentricating his feminine, but quiet boyish looks, Mirowa Bazu.

"Now thats a damn Rasengan!" Naruto blurted out loudly, throwing his right thumb up at the kid.

"You almost killed me that time, good thing I was prepared for it. Yeah thats right master naruto is never caught off guard! uh un, nope not me!" Naruto continued his shinaningans, jumping around from place to place with the girl who had come running to his side, holding her hands and spinning her around in the air. She giggled with him, she was the youngest of her team, Muramaru Toushi. She had shoulder length black hair, that had small pin stripes of natural pink here and there, she was slightly taller than her teamate Bazu, but only by an Inch or two.

"Tch..." Bazu said, flipping his hair out of his face, crossing his arms over his chest and walking carelessly away from the scene.

"Oh c'mon Bazu dont be that way!" Toushi yelled, jumping from Naruto's head and landing softly on the ground.

"That guys an Idiot.." Bazu responded while sitting under a select tree.

"The only reason that move connected was because he tripped over himself when he was moving out of the way."

"But aren't you atleast greatful that he taught you how to do one of his strongest moves?" Toushi began one of her world class lecturing sessions before giving Bazu a chance to respond to her question, a natural born mother, definately.

"OOOII, Naruto!" A deep male voice yelled out from behind Naruto. He turned around slowly and laughed childishly before throwing a hand up into the air and waving it about in a greeting.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke walked up to naruto and smiled, looking over at the two kids under the tree talking to each other...bickering like children would or should in most cases. Sasuke's newly found ability to smile again had become stronger sinse when he was working with Orochimaru. After he killed Sakura, he didn't think he'd ever be able to smile again, so he did it as often as he could. Seeing Toushi argue and verbally wrestle with Bazu really brought back some memories. Toushi was like a mixture between Naruto and Sakura, she was mature and believes in morals and respect, but she was also a complete drop out, loser, dunce of a ninja when it game to techniques like Naruto, but she was a mastermind when it came to strategic planning, like Sakura. Bazu reminded him of himself as a kid, cold, distant and with his own agenda besides becoming a ninja like the others, a lone-wolf.

"Wow..." He mummbled to himself..."wow"

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I AM SOOOOO SORRY that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've had alot on my mind, and alot of things to do as of lately, not to mention a total computer shut down that I had to pay about 200$ to get fixed right, but! Quando is back with a brand new invention! PLEASE, if you have read this I DEMAND you leave a Comment so I can know what I did right and what I did wrong. Thanks for reading, Next update coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

+Chapter2+

The sunlight shimmered against the cold steel of a blood soaked kunai, causing the blood itself to give off a slight glimmer as it droletted from the tip of the kunai's blade and onto the tiled roof top under it. The wind blew heavily just once, causing the tails of Itachi's slightly tattered cloak to bash off to the side revealing his legs fully covered in what appeared to be fishnet, or someting of the same material. Itachi slowly lifted his head up, and glared at the two men infront of him, his Sharingan catching the last, frozen in fear glares of the men who were reaching their last few breaths. After the dead silence, Itachi flipped the kunai in the palm of his hand slinging all the blood from the weapons surface. He grasped it, as he finished flipping it, now holding the tip of the kunai inwards towards his body. His eyes closed, and he breathed easily sliding the kunai into his sleeve and clipping it into a holster within his cloaks sleeve.

Stepping forth, Itachi passed just inbetween the two frozen men before fading softly into thin air, leaving only a small tail of smoke behind. The moment he left, then two men's necks began to sever, a deep gash slowly crawling its way across the front of their necks oozing out its red contents and raw pink flesh. They garggled a little bit, as their eyes rolled to the back of their heads, then hit the ground with sickeningly dull, dead-weight sort of thud. Itachi soon appeared about 10 buildings down, from where he previously had been not even fifteen seconds ago and turned around to watch the men fall.

Kisame appeared slightly behind Itachi on his right side, "You realise, that was completely brutal, even for you." He said, staring at the obviously hot-headed Uchiha.

He began again, "What are you all worked up over Itachi-san?"

Itachi turned around slowly, his sharingan's three extra pupils spinning rapidly around the main pupil, all linked together by a long black circular bar. "Are you trying to say I over-reacted?" He said maliciously. "Or maybe you've just grown weaker during our travels together. Whatever the case may be, your constant questions are becoming a bother. I have certain ways I do things, no kill is for nothing."

Kisame caughed behind the cover of his lifted collar and stepped back. He had seen Itachi like this before, but something was definately different this time. Normally Itachi did his best to avoid contact with other ninja. But on their way to Konoha, it seemed as though Itachi were purposely going through each village on the way to Konohagakure. Now that he thought about it, Itachi had killed exactly two ninja from each village. Why only two? Really...what the hell was he planning?

Itachi calmed down and closed his eyes releasing his Sharingan and allowing his eyes to return to their normal sharinganless black state. Itachi lifted his hand up into the air, and snapped his fingers sending a small explosion of smoke wrapping around his hand. As it cleared, a small straw hat appeared in betweehn his fingers, a few bells pinned to the brim of the hat. Itachi slipped it over his head, and knelt down to the ground, and disappeared followed soon after by Kisame.

Some time had lapsed, the bright sun was now on the other side of the world but the moonlight gleamed across the land in its place. A cold breeze blew by, dancing its way across Itachi's cheek, and picking his hair up off of his shoulders and swinging it about in mid air. Itachi looked upwards into the sky from his sitting position and let out a very small huffing sound. He turned and looked over his shoulder, at the ninja behind him. Kisame had been rght at Itachi's side for years now, would it really be so easy to kill someone whos seen you fight before? Everyone credited him with whiping out the Uchiha clan, but the people he killed didn't see it coming and we're prepared. Kisame and the other Akatsuki members knew, and were definately prepared. Not only that, but they were skilled far past his knowledge.

Itachi thought about this for a moment, what would he really be able to do to the other akatsuki members? They knew very little about each other. They spent years apart and only met all together in one dark cave if need be, ontop of that. He couldn't tell what they looked like but they all knew what he looked like from the Sharingan he used. Their eyes all looked the same to him, but his stood out. This was all becoming way too complicated, but. It was now Itachi's turn to test his ultimate capacity, Sasuke had obviosuly excelled past the limit Itachi had set for him, this meant that Itachi needed to do a bit more experimenting within his own limits.

"Kisame..." Itachi said loudly, purposely startling Kisame out of his slumber.

"Yo?"He said childishly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We're on Otogakure, the village hidden within sound, right?"

"Right."

"I need to find Orochimaru, I have a request." Itachi said, letting out a small laugh.

"That shouldn't be too hard, but Orochimaru still hasn't recovered from the battle with your brother. The damage done to his body was substancial, it will take years for him to even be able to see straight again, let alone use his body."Kisame added, wondering what the hell itachi was cooking up.

"No...We're talking about a man who's stolen other bodies for about 75 years now. Im sure he's stolen a new, better fit body sinse then. It will be easy to recognize him, that extra shadow he has is a dead give away...whats his name?" Itachi said, fixing his hair and standing up from the ground.

"Ha ha, Kabuto. Now that I think about it, you're right! Kabuto is with Orochimaru where ever he goes. But, what do you want with Orochimaru?" Kisame said, standing up also and throwing Samehada over his shouler with one large lunking heave.

"Nothing really. Orochimaru has the ability to give me what I want, but, theres only a 5 change that he'll willingly do as I say. He's terrified of my abilities, and he's a target for the akatsuki. I may not even get him to stay around with me long enough to talk about my plans."

Kisame's eyes widened a little bit as he heard Itachi say this, He may look like just nother naive sidekick but, he wasn't an idiot by any means. He was sure now, mroe than he had ever been before that Itachi wanted to get his hands on the Cursed Seal. But Itachi was hard to figure out sometimes, anything could happen.

"Alright...Lets go" Itachi said and quickly faded away.

"Right behind ya" Kisame did the same. 


	3. Chapter 3

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKE!" A raspy voice rang out as loud as its owner could manage, of course it was Naruto's. Naruto quickly dropped to the ground, allowing one of Sasuke's trade mark spin-kicks to glide just above the top of his head. Sasuke, having missed the first kick, landed on the ground and crouched low sending the back of his right heel towards the side of the crouched Naruto's skull all in one flawless spin. With a bone jarring thud, Naruto's neck jerked to the side causing his intire body to lean over on one foot until his intire being toppled over into the grass. After a moment, Naruto quickly leaned backwards on the palms of his hands then sprung his body upwards into a backwards hand spring until he was back on his feet and ready to fight. This was the new Naruto, no longer the immature number one reject of a ninja he had previously been. It was amazing really, he hadn't any clue of his own personal growth and would deny it up and down if you tried to tell him he has.

"No, i'm still no better than I was then. I'm going to be the Hokage someday, that means everything has to be perfect!" He would say over and over again, while continously pumping his fist upwards into the air,now look at him. Fighting on a level that none of the other new age Jounin could even dream of, with the exception of Sasuke who's abilities were far beyond that of a Anbu even.

"Oi...Sasuke-sempai" A small voice chimmed from behind the battle ready Naruto.

"Yes, Bazu?"

"Stop messing around and show me some of those super strong foreign jutsu you know. You'll have to sooner or later." Bazu said, stepping into view. Bazu carried that naturally serious look on his face. The slight glow of inner hatred and rage seemed to make itself present on his skin no matter how much he wanted to hide it. Bazu's long deep-blue hair floated in the wind a little bit as he waited for Sasuke's response. Sasuke's pause lasted a little bit longer, this kid...could it be possible? No...Orochimaru was dead...wasn't he? Sasuke shook his head then turnt his gaze back to Naruto.

"I'll show you some of them, but I dont think your teacher could handle it." He said, indirectly taunting Naruto.

"Heh heh! You're going to get pounded this time Sasuke, believe it!" Naruto said, reverting back to his childhood days.

"Tch...If you ever say that again im going to kill you myself."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that" Instantly, Sasuke's body faded a way leaving Naruto and Bazu in total confusion. A sharp jab quickly came across the bottom right corner of Naruto's jaw, only a flicker of Sasuke's body appearing as he flew past. The Jab's force, and speed caught Naruto off guard, causing his body to spin violently upwards into the air in a wild spin, then.

"POOF!" A thick cloud of smoke errupted from Naruto's body, showing that he had indeed been ready for the jab to his jaw. Sasuke forced his foot into the ground, causing dirt to flip upwards and roll under itself some as he slowly came to a halt.

"Shit" He said then stepped to the side just slightly, allowing the down falling Naruto's fist to slam into the ground sending a fissure of Chakra through the ground, causing Sasuke to stumble a little bit. The Blonde haired male quickly brought himself back upright and sent the back of his right fist towards the right side of Sasuke's face. In response, Sasuke quickly brought his left hand across his chest, catching Naruto's arm at his wrist just before is slammed into the side of his head. Naruto jerked himself around in the opposite direction angrily, sending the point of his elbow towards the left side of Sasuke's head now, he ducked skilfully allowing Naruto's bow to pass just above his head and letting him complete his spin until his chest was facing Sasuke's direction once again. Naruto's stomach area was open, he hadn't regained his composure yet from his previously sent attacks Sasuke used this to his advantage and sent a powerful fist directly into the middle of his friends Stomach...POOF.

"DAMNIT!" Sasuke called out, activating his Sharingan.

"Another Kage Bunshin. You've really perfected that tehcnique haven't you, Naruto?" Sasuke thought to himself as another Naruto came rushing towards him. This continued on for a little while, Sasuke's elegant movements blocking and doging Naruto's viocious onslaught of attacks.The thoughts still crawled through Sasuke's head, even though they had been together for some time now, his friends growth really did amaze him. For someone to master, and survive off of one technique for damn near Seven years was truely an amazing accomplishment.

"Naruto, im jealous of you..."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi...What do you want from me, all of the sudden?"

"The Earth Seal"

"How very direct of you. Why should I help you though? You're clearly my supirior, I'd be a fool to assist you in gaining more power."

"Because if you dont...I'll destroy Otogakure mysef." Itachi's Magenkyou slowly formed, piercing through the Darkness of the cave that he and Orochimaru had decided to meet in. Kisame, once again found himself confused. The seal of earth...what was his plan?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Listen you guys, I am incredibly sorry for the 2 month delay you have been forced to wait. I can't even begin to explain how horribly sorry I am and I beg that you please, if you've lost interest, give my story another chance to impress you and gain your fandom. To tell you the truth, during my writers block I completely forgot about the story and writing in general. This is the first thing i've written in about 3 months, which is something that I just dont do. once again I apologize for that, and for this craptastic chapter but I swear it will get better, just wait until the storyline twists, I garuntee you'll love it.

Quando 


	4. Chapter 4

;Chapter 4; 

"Itachi.." Orochimaru's voice chuckled through the shadows, filling the air with an ever familiar poison that seemed to naturally immit from every word Orochimaru had ever spoken. It was now daylight outside, so most of the cave had a good bit of lighting, revealing Itachi and kisame, their intire bodies exposed for Orochimaru to see, without question on if they were really there or not. Itachi's eyes shook a little within his head, as he stared Orochimaru in his eyes, doing his best to keep the mangekyou active. Sharp pains shot viciously from Itachi's eye sockets and clawed their way down his spine and into the soles of his feet. Orochimaru's otherwise emotionless face cracked slowly as a smile rolled its way across its surface, the sight of sweat beading up on Itachi's brow, and his hands slowly beggining to shake from the limited supply of chakra within his body reminded Orochimaru of how he felt against Itachi, before he left the akatsuki, how sweet revenge was, he could kill itachi easily and not have to move out of his chair to do it, a simple kunai would have done the trick but he knew otherwise, also, he still wanted to find out what Itachi wanted with the earth seal.

"Look at your body, Itachi. Your threats, although they would be intimidating to someone other than myself, are idle...at best." Orochimaru's average in height stature slowly lifted itself from the marble chair, and stepped into the sunlight, closely followed by his shadow otherwise known as Kabuto.

"Now then, if I give you the earth seal, what exactly would you be willing to give me in return?" Orochimaru turned to Itachi, his eyes quickly thinning up into their snake-like form, as they often did when he say opprotunity. A quick breeze rushed through the cave, lifting Itachi's hair up from his shoulders, and blowing it forward, then picking up orochimaru's hair from his shoulders and blowing it backwards. The Uchiha closed his eyes for a brief moment, and reopened them, now their normal navy-blue color.

"There is a relatively new clan, within konoha, the Mirowa." He began.

"I'm aware" Orochimaru interrupted.

"There is a small genin that carries that clans name trains under my younger brother and the Jinchuuriki. He, unlike the other genin of konoha, has a special kekke genkai, that runs in his families blood, the Shinjitsu. With the exception of the Mangekyou, it surpasses the Sharingan in special abilities." Itachi's forehead had dried off, and the sweat had disappeared. Kisame turned and paused quizically for a moment as he kept his eyes fixed on Itachi, then it hit him. Itachi, was planning on using Orochimaru for more things than just one. Kisame wanted to laugh, but held it in fearing that even a small chuckle would ruin itachi's plan.

Orochimaru then spoke, after a few seconds pause. "I see, I understand now. You want me to place the earth seal on this Bazu child to draw sasuke away from Naruto, long enough for the akatsuki to get their hands on him. As expected from you Itachi-kut, but. What if Bazu's body succumbs to the Earth seals first stage and dies?"

"The outcome would still be the same, Sasuke will come after you, without a moments hesitation."

"What of Naruto-kun?""

"Assuming he acts apon instincts, without a doubt, Naruto will follow Sasuke. Deidara will follow a few feet just forwards in the direction you'll be traveling in. When Sasuke passes him, Deidara's traps will explode and send flames around the area immediately surrounding naruto within a 12 foot radious. Giving you, just enough time to escape, and just enough time to escape deidara's blast."

Orochimaru's intense glare eased slowly off of Itachi, as he walked back into the shaded corner of his small Cave. With a dull plop, he sat down and lifted his right hand out as Kabuto drew a bit closer to him. Itachi then knew, that Orochimaru had accepted his plan, the only thing left to do, was allert Kisame. Itachi nodded lightly and turnted on his heels, and motioned to make a hastful leave only to be stopped in his tracks but Orochimaru's suddenly booming deep voice.

"Kabuto will aid you, wanted or not. Every move you make, will be reported to me, the time you fall asleep with be reported to me. You can not be trusted, I think that fact was proven 6 years ago." Orochimaru smiled lightly, as Kabuto stepped forwards and stood on Kisame's right. A deep, hiss of a laugh vibrated from in between Orochimaru's teeth, knowing he had struck a nerve with Itachi.

"Orochimaru..." Itachi said, straightining himself up a little bit. Normally, people see the spine as the connection to emotions, if you sit up straight when you are angry you calm down almost immediately, it showed.

"My capacity, is what ran you out of the akatsuki with your tail between your legs, and just like my brother. You do not have what it takes to defeat me, only one person can do that. I'm sure you understand that now, more than ever. Your one ticket to finally desroying the Akatsuki and konoha has turned on you and has outclassed you in skill, and now your only hope is Bazu. You're a flawed individual, I am perfection...maybe if you understood that, you wouldn't have to live off of other peoples prey...you vulture."

Orochimaru's sense of self immediately dropped, followed by the inavoidable silence that seemed to fill the room. Itach Closed his eyes, then slowly walked from the Cave within Otogakure's outskirts, knowing fullwell what needed to be done before he could even think twice about completing his own personal mission, get rid of Kabuto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5 The Past Edited

This chapter has been revised and edited. Thankfully I noticed the inexcusable typing errors and word repeats. leave it to me to screw things up :). Hopefully this makes your reading experience just that much better, and as always, thank you for being my fan.

-Quando

...Pant.  
...Pant...

"Sakura-chan"  
"yes"  
"I'm...So...Sorry"

Beads of sweat slowly trickled down sasuke's forehead, signalling the nightmare. His pillow mushed as he tossed and turned in his tormented sleep. Quick, rush gasps for air immited viciously from between his purpled lips. It was one of those many nights, when sasuke's mind would torment him relentlessly so he would, and could, never forget. It was like some sort of emotional punishment that he inflicted on himself every other night.

"STOP! SASUKE-KUN!"

Scream after blood-clot scream echoed against the walls of sasuke's subconcience. The visions were horrible. Sasuke's hands suddenly flashed before his eyes, blood and scar tissue lodged tightly under his finger nails and coating his hands. A shivering female body, soaked in her own blood with bits and pieces of her spine showing clearly in the merciful moons sad mid-night glow.

The Past, Sasuke's story.  
--------------------------------------------------------

The night had just begun. A chill breeze brushed roughly through the air, causing sasuke's lips to quiver lightly from their coldness. The trees' seemed to bend down, as Sasuke walked past them. His head held high, and the soft white color of his hair gleaming a bit lighter in the light of the moon. The trees' bending, seemed to forshadow the oncoming events. Sasuke paused for a brief moment, as the tip of his fingers slowly pushed up against the gates of Konoha. His heart was racing, could he really do this, could he really kill someone in cold blood? His chest started to ache now, his thoughts forcing his heart beat into a rushed birdly-flutter against his rib-cage.

"Its too late to back out now...You've come this far sasuke. Don't cheat yourself." He thought, desperately trying to sooth his still beating heart. Eyes now closed, his took one final deep breath inwards, exhaled, and forced his way slowly through the gates of konoha, doing his best to keep them from creeking loudly, but they would creek reguardless.

"henge..." He mummbled lightly, bringing two fingers quickly upwards infront of his lips. An impromtu cloud of smoke suddenly rushed upwards from the ground, covering up his body for only a split second until disappearing revealing the newly transformed Sasuke. In a attempt to keep himself from being detected while in konoha, and to make sakura feel comfortable when he knocked on her door, he had taken on the form of a life-long friend...or something of the sort, Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!" He yelled aloud during the dead of night while rapping heavily at her door. Loudness,something Naruto had seemed to master during his life. This would be the key, in order to have his voice immidiately recognized as Naruto's all he had to do was be a tad bit obnoxious.

"Im coming, I'm coming." Sakura said lightly, running her fingers through her shoulder length pink hair in some kind of attempt to straighten it out. As said before, it was late. She had probably just gotten in bed, or was just getting out of bed for a night-shift, reguardless of the situation-her hair WAS messy. Her hands slowly glid across the body of the small paper-wood door and slide it open just enough for her to stick her head out of the door to see who it was, and talk to them.

"What the hell is it naruto." She said with an obviously annoyed tone in her voice.

"Granny...I mean Godaime-sama asked me to come stay with you for the night because my house is being used to hold the prisoners from Otogakure for questioning. Hopefully they find out something about sasuke." 'Naruto' said with a friendly smile on his face. Sakura's cheeks flustered quickly as Sasuke, still in the shape of naruto, pushed his way into her home with the usual rude finess that Naruto had made tradition out of.

"HEY! Get the hell out!" She scream, turning her back lightly so that her shoulder was facing him. Sasuke turned, slightly started and forced a fake laugh. Sakura hadn't had any clothes on,when she opened the door. Sasuke's eyes quickly trailed over her body, taking in anything they could get a glimps of. The soft flesh on her body, scarless, smooth, creamy. Unlike any other ninja he had ever seen. It was amazing, the kind of things a female could do with her body. The fact that she, other than a few choice situations, was always the one being beaten on during their later missions together. From being punched repeatedly in her head by Zaku when they were first entering their chuunin exams, to having kunai lodged into her shins her arms, stomach AND chest, right down to being completely run through by a poisonous Katana during her battle against Akatsuki No Sasori, and naught a visible flaw on her body.

"Amazing..." He lipped.

"What did you say..?" Sakura exclaimed, becoming somewhat angry by the fact that he was still perving her body. This was Naruto though, so she hadn't been too surprised by his reaction. Sasuke, after a few moments that seemed like hours, turned his head quickly.

"S-sorry." He said, faking a stutter to make it sound real.

"Whatever! Just keep your perverted eyes off of my body!" She yelled angrily, scampering quickly out of the main room and into a near by bathroom. Sakura slammed her door shut, and leaned quickly over the sink and fumbled for make-up and her night-clothes. No one had ever seen her naked before, except for herself. She felt violated, but at the same time, flattered. Sakura was always very perceptive, so the word "Amazing" that Sasuke had thought he muttered inaudibly was almost instantly cought. Was he telling the truth? She thought about it, and laughed.

"He's always been this way..." She said aloud, thinking back to when they were litte kids and he and Sasuke would compete for her heart(This is how she thought of it, she hadn't yet realized that sasuke really couldn't have cared any LESS than he did about her love or her affection...at the time.)."Of course he means it. Maybe, i've just been being a little selfish. Reguardless of his slight imperfections...Naruto would really make a great lover. His dedication is amazing." She continued to mummble incoherantly as she slid her dress on over her shoulders.

"...I-...I'LL BE RIGHT OUT NARUTO!" She called out to him from the bathroom slowly bringing a warm cloth into her face to wash any of the sleep that was still visible away. She had a job she needed to get to that night, so his arrival wasn't much of a problem...she was awake already anyway.

...click...

Sakura's chest raced suddenly as the sound of her bathroom light being shut. The cloth she had pulled against her face now dropped quickly to the ground as she opened her eyes and looked into the mirror only to seen two cold, angry, intimidating red eyes glaring into the same mirror from behind her. She couldn't even see herself in the mirror, the room was too dark...but those eyes. It was without a doubt the Sharingan...but...no.

"SA-!"She began to yell, half in excitement...happiness. A hard hand quickly covered her mouth and jerked her head back, the feel of a cold kunai pushed slowly up against her neck along with sending instantaniouspanic downher spine.

"Forgive me..." Sasuke muttered in her ear, his face coming closer to the side of hers until his lips grazed lightly up against the soft flesh of her cheek. He soon pulled the kunai away from her neck, and dropped it to the ground and with his now free hand...ran it up her leg until at the very top of her thigh, running it slowly into her inner leg. Sakura, could have easily pulled out of his grip by now, she knew it just as well as sasuke did. Why hadn't she? His fingers brushed against the rim of her panties, where the leg openings were. Sakura's body pushed up against his, along with a few soft pants. He quickly pulled his hand away from her body, not sure about how he should react to her. This, had been his first experience with a female in a long time, with the exception of the Otogakure kunoichi that he had rarely ever gotten to see during his solitude.

"Why didn't you say no." He said, still hidden in the shadows of the darkened room.

"...I can't lie to myself. You should know why I didn't say no more than anyone, Sasuke-kun." She said, her eyes pointed to the ground to avoid his Sharingan.

"I'm here to break our bonds...Sakura...Not make new ones."

"I figured as much..."

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes." He said, his right hand suddenly exploding in an angry burst of electricity-like Chakra that consumed his intire limb. It was now, or never. With that understood, Sasuke quickly rushed forward while thrusting his right hand hastilytowards the females chest, only to feel a sudden shift of bodily heat as she slid skillfully away from the blow and to his left. With one full motion, he right foot twisted inwards and her hip thrusted, sending her right fist forcefully into the left side of his jaw, forcing him into the wall just on the opposite side of the small bathroom.

This was Sakura. No longer the helpless little girl that she was back then, back when Sasuke wasn't on this seemly inavoidable power-trip. Sakura quickly flicked the lights on, to get a glimps of the turned-villians body. The shock of his dramatic appearence change caused her to pause for a moment, which would in the end,endher life. Hearing the gasp escape her lips, he quickly pulled himself from the ground, dodging one of the quick punches that she had thrown blindly,definately shocked that he had gotten up so quickly.

Sasuke juked to the lower left of Sakura's body, allowing her right fist a smooth glide just inches away from his left cheek. Now,with a clear shot to her chest and her torso Sasuke brought his hand violently upwards from the ground. The burning chakra around his hand setting fire to the near by chemicles and clothes that had been on the floor, then..upwards through her body just under herleft breast, through her back, and into the wall. Her eyes went distant, as her hands shot upwards and grabbed his arm and clawed their way up his shoulder and into his long white hair, staining them with the blood that had covered her hands when she grabbed his arm.

"...Sasuke...no..." She muttered, blood trickling slowly from in between her lips. Sasuke glared at her, with the intensity of the snakes he had come to live with, then suddenlly...it faded away. Her face, was curled up into a loving smile, a few tears dripping down her cheeks and mixing with the blood on her face. Her smile caused him to shake, and tear his eyes away from hers.

"Forgive me..." Sasuke mummbled, his eyes now watering up also while he pulled his hand from her body allowing her to finally slide back down to the ground leaving a long trail of thick blood down her wall. As Sasuke pulled his hand from the wall, out came the light switch itself along with a few random colored cords, which caused the lights to flicker.

"I for-..give you sasu-ke." She spoke with her final drawing breaths.

"I'm...so..sorry."

"No...You're not" She replied. "But I'll always love...you...reguardlessly."Sakura's head dropped cold, along with her suddenly limp body. Sasuke shreaked, as he looked at his hands, flashing before his eyes as the bathroom light continued to flicker. Her body had slouched over, the incredibly large hole in her back revealed missing or shredded bits and pieces of her spinal cord.

In a panic, Sasuke rushed out of the house, the room slowly becoming completely engulfed in fire,and the smell of fresh blood that seemed to follow him where ever he went.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

GASP!

"Sasuke-sensei, wake up!" You're screaming in your sleep again." It was Toushi. Sasuke smiled, as in an "No, I'm fine". Kind of way, and rose from his bed, placing his hand on the top of the female genins head, roughing her soft pink hair up.

"Forgive me, Sakura." Sasuke said with a smile, while looking down at Toushi.

"What?"

"Oh! N-...Nothing toushi."


	6. Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Slightly Important Notice**

Apon the release of Chapter 6 of my fanfiction I will begin opening up my website which is dedicated to the things that happen in this roleplay and it will keep my fans updated one when Chapters will be released. I thought this up because i've been getting alot of messages in my mail box about how the release dates for my Chapters sometimes go unannounced for 3 weeks. If you want to keep in touch with me, add me to Aim (Shunnedignorance OR Bombs For Susy) Or MSN Enjoy this chapter, because chapter 7 is when the fun really begins!

_-Quando_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about mid-day, the sun was finally starting to go down after a long day of blazing heat and deadly conditions. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Kabuto all stood silently at the very top of a rather small cliff that stood just high enough for each of them to see clearly ove rthe top of Konoha and into the vast fields of trees and the planes of greenary that made up The Village hidden in grass. Itachi's eyes shifted quickly to Kabuto only nano-seconds after Kabuto fixed his mouth to speak.

"Orochimaru-Sama told me to make sure none of you do anything stupid that might put a hold on his plans for destroying Konohagakure, but that it was also my job to help you aquire Bazu-kun's body. How do you plan on going about doing so?" Kabuto questioned, his natural intellect immediately showing in the way he carried himself during these kind of occasions.Itachi let out a small laugh, that caught Kabuto's attention almost immediately. The white haired male quickly turnde his head and faced Itachi, who's body was radiating with an immense chakra that seemed to engulf kabuto's body into his gigantic pull, sending him into a whirlpool of confusion and dizzyness.

"Our plans, are to kill Orochimaru, not to help him." Itachi mummbled and turned his head to face konoha once more. releasing Kabuto from the minor effects of his Magenkyou.Almost instantly Kabuto felt the skin on his back being sahved away, the feel of hundred of tiny razors carving at his body sent a wave of immense pain through his spin and into his chest that rushed his heart, shocking him from the instant attack. He turned around on his heels and gasped as he witnessed the demonic smile that tattooed the face of the blue-bodied Kisame. His body became immediately weak, his knees buckled and his body fell to the ground.

"...My big blade Samehada shaves and eats chakra, theres nothing you can do kid."Kisame teased, putting his blade back into its latch at his back. Itachi turned, and now stood above the fallen oto-nin, his lingeirng red magenkyou staring down into the helpless ninja's eyes. Kabuto, then knew that he would be killed as his shirt tugged, and up came a small paper hand that quickly grabbed Kabuto's face and covered his nose and mouth, deidara's technique.

"Fortunately for you, Kabuto. You will already be dead, when Orochimaru realises whats about to happen, you should thank us." Itachi said, as Deidara and Kisame now stood surrounding his body also, staring down at him, each with deadly smiles on their faces. The Paper hand slowly became tighter, digging its fingers into the sides of Kabuto's skull, spiking up, and sending small streams of blood dripping down either side of his head. The Sounds of the Akatsuki members walking away would be the last thing Kabuto would ever hear, as the sound of a small explosion, and the massive twitch, then lifelessness of Kabuto's body signalled his death.

"Deidara, return to Otogakure and notice Orochimaru of Kabuto's untimely death." Itachi muttered under his breath.

"Kisame...We're going to Konoha"  
--------------------------------------------------------------

"WAAAH?" Naruto Slammed his hands down on the table infront of Tsunade causing some of the hokage's papers to flutter about wildly and float to the ground.

"We don't have time for another one of these kiddy missions Ol' lady! I'm not gonna do anymore of these stupid Escort missions, uh un, no." Naruto turned his back half way to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good." She said coldly, and turned her gaze to Bazu and Toushi."because this mission is for them."

Sasuke covered his mouth a little bit and let out a hardly-audible snicker as Naruto's jaw dropped, yet no one seemed to notice much of it, he continued to complain but Tsunade began to explain her mission to the Leaf Genin without paying much attention to his engine of a mouth.

"I need you to help Escort Kaze-Kage-sama, and his siblings to Konoha." She said, catching Sasuke and Naruto attention at once.This mission was definately something that was years higher than the normal genin level missions. Not to mention, Why the hell would GAARA of all Kage's need someone to escort him to Konoha? Sasuke looked at Bazu, who didn't even seem the least bit shocked at the news, and then to Toushi who as expected had become immediately concerned for her safety and Bazu's.

"Tsunade-Sama, excuse me for interupting but, they are just mere genin they couldn't possibly do a mission like this. Perhaps it would be best if Naruto and I go instead."Sasuke calmly insisted.

"No. I need you two here. It seems that the Grass and Rain villages have been attacked by the Akatsuki during the past few weeks, and have been sited heading towards Otogakure,and only one person comes to mind when I think of the possibilities..." Tsunade's eyes squinted into small slits, gazing into Sasuke's eyes, and then into Naruto's. Everyone in the room, with the exception of the genin.Tsunade smiled and turned to Toushi, who fixed her mouth to ask another one of her endless amount of questions.

"Godaime-sama, Kaze-kage-sama is one of the strongest Kage in the history of Sunagakure. Why would he need our help? Especially with his Brother and Sister with him."

Tsunade sighed and brought her eyes down for a brief moment. "It seems that he and his siblings have come ill. I never thought something like this could happen to him though, ever sinse he was a little genin I've never seen him even show the slightest sign of illness. Its puzzling but, he's coming to Konoha so that I can treat his sickness and isn't able to fight on his own will under his current condition."

This conversation, wasn't keeping Bazu's attention much, infact, it was boring him sleepy.

"What the hell ever...When does it start and where do you want us to meet him." He demanded, catching everyones attention. Bazu had been increasingly agressive over the past few weeks, and he hadn't used his shinjitsu which was normally always active.

"u-uh...Travel to Sunagakure, you're welcome to use a Kuchiyose jutsu to help speed up your trip."

"C'mon toushi..." Bazu said, trotting his way out of the office without so much as a word to the others. Toushi looked at Bazu, then looked back at the Hokage who rushed her along with slight waves of her hands, and then ran off after her partner.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I need you two in Konoha for various reasons. While Toushi and Bazu are gone, the Hoshikage(Star shadow)will be visiting Konoha. I want you to make him feel welcomed." She Smiled innocently, as Naruto grunted heavily...childishy.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"Whatever." Sasuke Said, wrapping his hand around the collar of Naruto's shirt. "We'll do our best Godaime-sama."


	7. Chapter 7

So, here is the Seventh chapter of this series. I apologize, it's been atleast 5 months since I updated, this is because of a massive long-lived writers block, and a whole lot of laziness. My computer has also been shutting off and freezing at random times, so that had caused me to have to re-write this chapter a lot of times. It was horrible to sit down and write this, knowing that the computer could freeze up at any moment and destroy all my hard work:O!! Amazingly enough, It cooperated with me enough to allow me to finish writing this lack-luster chapter. So, read it, review it, and hopefully you'll enjoy it! If not, I still need you to give me review, so I can know what I need to work on as far as the story goes.

Thank you for all the support, and the emails, my dearest fans who have even been following me through my comic "rocks to swallow" that is being published and will hopefully be accepted by Slave Labor graphics soon (Johnny the homicidal maniac, I feel sick, Squee, Lenore the cute little dead girl, etc...) and for those of you who are just tuning in, I thank you to! Your reviews will be what keeps me writing, and always have been my inspiration. So you keep it up, and I will to.

-Quando, Quando, Quando!

---------------------------------------------

"Woooaaahhh, this place is huge!" Toushi said, spinning in a circle as they walked through the gates of the well reknown village of sand. Bazu shrugged, and continued walking, his face pointed towards the ground and an unfriendly frown dressing his emotions about being there. Toushi stopped spinning, and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened,and a light gasp escaped from between her lips. Bazu turned quickly, flipping a kunai out from a holster at his leg and gripped it tightly, looking for an enemy. He found nothing out of the ordinary, but soon realised that Toushi was pointing upwards into the air. He turned, and looked upwards, his eyes taking in the massive height of the building infront of them. At the top of it, stood three figures. One, with his arms crossed over his chest. Another, with a more feminine shape, leaning over a large pole, and the third leaning over slightly, this one seemed to have four arms, and two heads.

"Oi..Kuzo.." The one in the middle said, his deep, laid-back tone raddling in Bazu's chest. "Who are you, and where are you coming from." Bazu focused his gaze on the man in the middle and spoke in a strong self-approving tone.

"I am Mirowa Bazu, and this is my partner Toushi Muramaru. We're both ninja from Konoha, we have a mission with the Kaze-kage."

"Tch...you're just kids." He retorted, showing a clear lack of interest in Bazu.

"I assure you, I am more than capable of handling this escort mission." Bazu responded, completely unaware that the second male ninja had disappeared from the group. Toushi shifted some, as she felt a hand slide across her face, and grip her mouth to pull her into someone's body. She had been silenced but a cold wooden hand, and soon felt herself being lifted up from the ground. She tried to move, but found herself bound tightly with many thin strands of blue string.

"You speak, as though you've had years of experience. Though, I smell no blood on you." The female ninja spoke, her sillouhette shifting a little bit, as she turned to look at the other ninja. By now, Bazu had noticed the missing ninja, and knew immediately to check on his partner. In her place, he found a tall wooden figurine with hair that extended outwards in an awkward ball. It's teeth were sharp spikes of steel, that dripped with a purple liquid that reeked of lie. An acid strong enough to melt through his flesh, and into the bone. Hanging above the monster of wood, hung Toushi's body, wrapped up in a cacoon of chakra strings. Bazu rushed forwards, attempting to attack the monster, but soon found himself unable to move. His legs, had been wrapped up in sand as would he neck soon become, choking him viciously, causing his eyes to fog up, and his neck to feel as though it were going to snap in twine.

"and you lack the skill required to take on enemies as strong as the ones the sand village have attained." The voice from before spoke, now directly behind Bazu, taunting him in this weakened helpless state. "I am now telling you, return to your village, and tell them to send stronger ninja. I will not have my life put in the hands of young genin such as yourselves."

"Sabaku No Gaara..." A familiar voice chimmed from behind Gaara's back, a kunai being pushed slightly against the side of Gaara's neck, drawing a small bit of blood. Gaara's eyes shifted to see who was behind him, and a sudden feeling of surprise took over his body. Bazu was standing directly behind him, and the clone that had taken his place disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a small cloud of smoke. "You know very little of my skills as a ninja. you of all people, should know about the strength a genin can harbor." He spoke, showing very little concern for Toushi. "Even my teamate over there, is far more powerful than you have estimated."

Toushi stopped struggling, and smiled, disappearing in a cloud of smoke just as Bazu had done before. Toushi stepped out of the shadows, and bowed politely infront of the Kaze-kage. "Toushi Muramaru, at your service!" she called out. The other two sand ninja, that had accompanied Gaara at the top of the building from before, both stepped out of the shadows as Bazu stepped away from Gaara and to Toushi's side infront of him. The woman, was tall. She carried a massive black fan that had the Sand villages insigniam painted in blood red on it's wing, thick thighs that were only covered by an extremely small skirt and where exaggerated by fishnet stocking that stopped just above her ankles. The other male was slightly shorted than the female, his face was painted in an odd design that circled his mouth and his lips with a light purple. He wore all black, and wore a hat over his head that spiked up at the top like dog ears.

"Kankuro here." He said.

"Temari." The female followed.

Gaara took a step backwards, as sand crawled up his shoulders to mask the wound on his neck. He looked at Bazu and nodded in approval, now sure of his escorts abilities. They both matched the description Godaime-hokage had give him, this was surprising. It hadn't been since Uzumaki Naruto, and Sasuke Uchiha that two genin had been so strong. The fact that one of them was a female was equally impressive. Gaara walked past them both, followed by Kankuro and Temari.

"We shouldn't waste any more time than we already have, call forth your transportation, and lets make this trip as short as possible. Although we may not seem like it, our bodies are slowly falling apart. It put alot of stress on my chakra, to be able to do the little I did. I'd explain this sickness in further detail, but it would just suck up more time than we have at our disposal." Gaara said, in an official tone. The true signs of someone born to be in power over an intire village. Toushi took a step forwards, bit into her finger, and placed her hand against the ground after doing a series of hand-seals in a rapid succession.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" She said sharply, causing a massive bird to appear infront of them, it's wings layed flat against the ground for them all the climb up to it's back. Gaara, and the others walked onto the bird, without asking questions, and seemed not to have any interest at all in it. Toushi's eyes shifted, and fixed on Bazu's, who looked back at her with a sign of disgust. Never in his life, had he been in the prescence of someone who was so hard to impress. Toushi stood up, and ran to the head of the big bird, who smiled as she did so. Bazu, followed close behind, but sat at the winged summons tail.

"Where to?" It asked, it's lips not moving, but it's voice echoing loudly, just like any summon's voice did.

"Take us back to Konoha, we have the kaze-kage with us, now all we need to do is get him to Tsunade-sama's medicle ward safely. Being in the air, should make this trip impossibly simple. Thats what you're here for, Chiyo-san."

Chiyo was a large bird, almost the same size as Gama bunta. He had soft white feathers, that were a blood red at the tips of his wings. At his back, his feathers turned black in just the right way, which formed the design of the konohan symbol. Chiyo flapped his wings, which lifted them from the ground, and eventually into the air. It would take them atleast another day or two to get back home, but that was of no consequence. There priority was to get there, not to rush.

"Lets go." Bazu said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest as they began to move faster through the air. "I can feel something going on back home, I don't know what it is, but something isn't right."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke." Naruto spoke softly as they stood side by side, gazing off the edge of the hokage mountain and over the village. Sasuke placed his hands on his hips, and turned his attention to Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"Tsunade-sama said, that Orochimaru was not killed the last time we fought him, and ontop of it, it seems like the Akatsuki has been moving at a more rapid speed than before. Do you think, that there could be a link between Him, and your brother?"

Sasuke shrugged some, but the anger in his eyes burned furiously when Itachi's name was brought up, and even more so, Orochimaru. "If they're alive still, then we will simply have to fight them again. If we did it once, we will be able to win again. This time, we have our friends on our side. If anything, we will fight another massive war, and we will eliminate both the remaining Akatsuki members, and the hidden sound village. Konoha will not fall, as long as it has ninja that love it." He continued on, but Naruto had faded off after hearing him talk about their love for the village. It was so true, that the thought of it brought tears to Naruto's eyes. He was bound to be the village leader someday, and he would be damned before he allowed someone to come and tear it all down before he could become hokage.

"You're absolutely right, Sasuke." He said, smiling some, his mouth turned up a little bit and tears welting up in his eyes as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at him and frowned a little bit, not being one for sentimental moments. Though, the look on Naruto's face sent him into a whirpool of nastalgia. It took him back, many years ago, when they fought for the last time at the valley of the ends. Naruto's promise, to break his legs and drag him back to Konoha echoed in his mind again and again. Naruto smiled and whipped his eyes free of the tears, and put his fist out.

"This time, we're gonna kill Orochimaru!" Sasuke laughed, and gave in to Naruto's emotional trip and put his fist against Naruto's punching it, like they used to when they were kids.

"Definately..." He said softly as he turned his head back to the village. He thought to himself, about the possibility of his brother still being alive, and partnering up with Orochimaru.

"Itachi...Orochimaru...I'm going to kill the both of you this time." 


	8. Chapter 8 The Movement

The ride back to Konoha had been a long one, for both Bazu and Toushi as well as the intire hidden sand crew, but finally they had reached their final destination. Gaara's breathing had become rushed, and harder during the duration of the flight, it was more than clear that his sickness was spreading and growing stronger in at a rapid pace, getting him to the hospital for Tsunade's treatment was their top priority at the moment. Toushi jumped down from Chiyo's head, then turned her body back up to face Bazu who was helping Gaara down from the bird. It was strange, this man was supposed to be one of the strongest kage's in the history of the sand village, yet he needed a genin's help getting down from a bird. Toushi's distrust in the rumors became more and more as time went by, but soon he would no longer be of her concern. As Gaara touched ground, four medicle ninja appeared at his side, two of which were holding a cott that was positioned directly under him.

"Please rest Kaze-kage-sama, we will transport you to the medicle ward as quickly and safely as possible." One of the nameless ninja spoke.

"As for you two, your mission is complete please return to your teachers as soon as possible for more orders." Apon finishing , the medicle ninja and the remaining sand-nin made their way towards the building without sharing so much as a word of thanks to the two genin. Bazu crossed his arms over his chest and began to walk away, leaving toushi behind. She looked at the back of his head as he turned to walk away and extended an arm to his shoulder, his chakra was awkward, something about it made her feel as though she were in danger. Usually, she wouldn't pay much attention to something as simple as this, mostly because Bazu was known for being extremely short tempered and sometimes overly emotional, but this was different. He felt like an enemy. As her hand touched his shoulder, Bazu smacked it away from him and fixed his eyes against hers. A stern look dancing through his expression and down her spine.

"Whats wrong with you?" She spoke, forcing her words into existence even through the thought of being attacked or lash out on.  
"Don't touch me, Toushi. Go to Naruto-kun, and stay there.  
"But whats the problem?" She continued.  
"I can't explain it, or more so...you wouldn't understand if I did. Just go, i'll catch up to you later"  
"What am I supposed to tell Naruto and Sasuke"  
"Tell them that you don't know where I went, and leave it at that. I can't have anyone following me right now, do you understand?" Bazu said heavily, apon turning around to face her more. The sweat on his brow had begun to bead up, and his eyes were slightly drawn into themselves as if he were straining to look at something. Her silence was enough to annoy Bazu to the point of hurting her, this wasn't a time where he needed a pointless conversation.  
"Do you understand!?" He snapped.  
"Yes! Yes, I understand...jeez"  
"Then go." He commanded. The kunoichi turned around and began to make her way back to the training grounds where she'd find Naruto. His chakra was strong, so searching him out was easier than finding Sasuke's, even though she needed to talk to Sasuke more. Bazu was Sasuke's responsibility more-so than Naruto's. The very moment Bazu had developed his Shinjitsu he had become attached more and more to Sasuke, this was no-doubt because of the Uchiha's bloodline, the sharingan. The two bloodlines had similar qualities, as far as the destruction of the eyes went. Though, the shinjitsu had much more extreme effects, and was quicker to the punch than the sharingan was. The fact was, the shinjitsu was constantly destroying Bazu's eyes, even when it was not in use. It would eventually case him permanent visual damage, almost to the point were he would become almost completely blind to anything except the outline of other peoples chakra. Toushi's mind continued to race, trying to figure out what she could possibly do to help Bazu over-come the effects of his bloodline, but she was of normal blood herself. What could she, a person who knew nothing of the morals of the other clans, do to help him? Was it even her place to try to step in the way of a clans tradition? Blindness was something that many members of the Mirowa clan experienced, and the ones that managed to avoid becoming blind were top ranked criminals in Konoha's bingo-book.

"Damnit Bazu..." She spoke to herself, only moments before reaching her destination. Sure enough her teacher, Naruto-kun, was standing in the middle of the field, he looked beaten up and tired, but this was not something foreign. He was training with Sasuke-san, as usual.  
"Naruto-sensei!" she called out, as she ran towards him, waving her arms wildly above her head so that he'd notice she were there. He did notice, but he did not give her the reaction she had hoped. His usual happy-go-lucky call to her was replace today with a look of complete and obsolute seriousness. She stood infront of him, and looked up into his ocean-blue eyes.

"Toushi-chan, I need you to go to the school, and wait for Godaime-sama to give her lecture. I don't know how to explain whats going to happen to you without scaring you, so i'm just going to tell you the best way I know how. Hm...lets see..This village is about to be put under a high-level security alert. Our intelligence gathering ninja have recieved valid information that this village, and the surrounding villages are being targetted by a group called the Akatsuki." Naruto turned away from her to face Sasuke, who had begun to walk towards the both of them, stepping into the conversation to help better explain what was going on with the village.

"What Naruto is trying to say, is that everyone in this village will fight to protect all of our children. You are our Nakama, do you understand what a Nakama is Toushi?"

"No, not really." She said, still completely confused as to what they were talking about.

"A Nakama is someone who is very dear to you, someone you'd go to the ends of this earth to protect, knowing full heartedly that they'd do the exact same thing for you. Naruto, is my Nakama and you are both of our Nakama and as Ninja, it is our duty , and yours, to protect this village. Godaime-sama is going to make an announcement to all the capable genin of Konoha and brief you on what is going on with the villages surrounding us. Then she will make an announcement to the intire village. Make sure you pay complete attention to any order she gives you. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" she said, saluting playfully to the both of them.

"By the way, Toushi. Where is Bazu, and don't lie to me either." Sasuke began, he already knew what the answer was going to be, but he needed to hear it from her mouth, to avoid making rash decisions and going off on a wild goose-chase.

"Bazu was headed towards the north-gate. He didn't tell me anything about where he was going, he just left. He seemed really upset about something, and he looked like he was in alot of pain."

"I see"  
"Damnit.." Naruto blurted. They both knew exactly where he was heading, they had also felt the same surge of chakra towards the direction of the north-forest. Naruto rushed off, leaving Sasuke and Toushi behind.

Toushi scratched the back of her head, feeling guilty for snapping under sasuke's pressure so easily. "He's going to kill me for tattling..."

"Worry about that later, right now you need to get to the academy so you won't miss Lady-Tsunade's lecture. Naruto and I will do something about Bazu. Now go!" Sasuke chased after Naruto in one direction, as Toushi rushed quickly towards the school. She had never seen Sasuke and Naruto so uptight and proper. Whatever was happening, it really brought out the sense of duty in her teachers that she had never seen before. It was inspiring, the thought of having Nakama, someone to protect, something to fight for. It was all too nastalgic for one small girl to understand, but she had the gist of it. She was a bright little kunoichi, she had understood what was happening the moment Sasuke brought up the thought of having someone to fight for. Her village was under attack, that much was clear now. But, who could it be? Which of the surrouding villages would attack Konoha? The leaf village was almost the center of the intire fire country, anything that came into the fire country came through Konoha for the most part. What could've happened to disrupt the balance of the villages? Whatever had happened, she was going to be thrown into the mix with this lecture. Her time to prove herself as a ninja was soon to come, she'd have to defend her family from the enemy tides, this was certain. At this moment of realisation, her resolve grew twice it's size.

"I will defend this village with my life!"

"...hufff...huff..." Bazu's breathing was heavy, the sound of fatigue dancing against his every gasp for air. His skin was burnt in places, and blood trickled down from his forehead slowly, crawling down the flesh of his nose and hanging from it's tip momentarily, before dropping off and landing in the grass at his feet. His clothing was torn, and the area around his body was burnt away completely and still burning in some spots. He had been beaten into a bad condition by some force unknown to him until this very day. A man in a long black cloak, that was dressed in red-clouds stood before him, his hands extended and his eyes completely intertwined with Bazu's now completely active Shinjitsu. He needed to find a way to fight against the explosions, or he was sure he'd die. But how was he to fight against someone who's skill was this great? He had mouths that smiled and made grunting noises as they chewed up a white clay-ish material, and spat it out as a ball. His long blonde hair fell down infront of his face,covering up the intire left side of his face. Now! He had found an opening.  
Bazu jumped backwards as two small four-winged birds slammed into the ground where he was previously standing. Apon impact, they exploded like motion bombs, the backwards push of the explosions caused Bazu's jump backwards to over-shoot, putting him directly in the path of his other opponents blade. The white-blade was swung horizontally from behind Bazu's body, aiming to cut him through his center. The Mirowa quickly slapped his feet against the dirt under him, and jumped upwards, throwing himself into a series of full backwards summersaults thanks to the use of sudden bursts of chakra through his feet. The blade passed under his body as he went through the next rotation of his final flip, and landed on the ground.

Bazu knew he was in danger, he had severly underestimated these two men and needed to get away if he wanted to leave this fight with his life. Bazu ran to the right, into the tree's surrounding him so that he could cover up his position and maybe get away from them simply by hiding. To further mask his position, as he ran in one direction a clone slipped from his body and ran in the opposite direction. Bazu and the clone jumped and fliped through the trees, as the birds of clay followed them, slamming into tree's along the way, as they dive-bombed for their target. Bazu jumped upwards as two bombs slammed into the ground infront of his body. The explosion would send a massive rush of flames and debris upwards under him, and the force from the explosion would propell him higher into the skies. Bazu's mind-rushed, his speed was being matched by these unknown foes. He was known for being able to keep up with almost any Jounin within Konoha, why were they keeping up with him so easily?

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Bazu spoke to himself in the back of his head. He was coming down from the air now, and it had just dawned on him that they had not even paid the clone he had created a sliver of attention, all of their attacks were directed completely at him, and there was nothing he could do at this point, he knew he was finished the moment he fixed his eyes on the ground. His shinjitsu picked up the massive amounts of chakra that had been gathered under ground. It was like an army of small balls of chakra had burrowed themselves under the dirt, land-mines no doubt. Bazu closed his eyes and released his shinjitsu.

"I've lost..." he muttered as his feet touched the ground. The chakra under the dirt released all in unison with one another, the explosions were dull, with only a bit of fire, but the force of the explosions ripped through his intire body and rocketted him upwards into the skies, his body flipping and flailing about, now completely out of his control. The blue-faced ninja jumped upwards from the tip of one of the tree's below him, his bandaged-blade drawn above his head, and his hand gripping the hilt of his weapon deftly. As they reached their peak, the ninja slammed his blade down against Bazu's stomach, stopping his upwards climb instantly. Pain tap-danced against all of Bazu's senses as he plumetted back towards the ground, until eventually slamming into it full-force on his back. His body bounced, and blood flowed from his newly aquired wounds, eventually leading him into an unconcious state.

The shark-like ninja, and the blonde-hair appeared at his side, staring down at him.

"That was a bit much, Kisame. You almost killed the poor kid! HMMMM!" The blonde scolded.

"He was stronger than I expected him to be, I didn't want to underestimate him too much, but those eyes. I haven't seen eyes like those before. They're almost like the leaders, this one definately has a bloodlust about him that not alot of children harbor these days. Deidara, lets let him live. I can sense other ninja approaching anyway, plant the headband, and lets go."

"Right..." Deidara's palm opened, dropping a grass-village headband into the palm of the fallen Konoha genin. As it touched ground, the two Akatsuki faded. The movement, had begun.

[END 


End file.
